lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Elric
Daena is a fourth generation Titan born the child of Ulric and Runhild marking him as a member of The German Pantheon and the god of Chivalry of which he held until the Fall of the German Pantheon and following this he slowly lost his mind until it shattered completely and he killed his father and then became obsessed with killing his sister. The Trolloc armies of Bharne, and Kharne attack the capital of Ulric's empire in the form of Middenland and manage to release their mother Khairne but Kharne is killed during the fighting, and while the Trolloc are devastated a shocking moment happens when the son of Ulric in the form of Elric turns on his father and kills him. Elric is forced to flee for his life with the Trolloc as Daena takes control, but despite the crushing victory they had at the Battle of Middenland the Trollocs are able to retreat in good order to the fortress of The Argent Burrow. Following the death of her father Ulric it was Daena who fled from current day Middenheim as her broken brother was chasing her, and she eventually was taken in by the Dwarves of Karak Eicke whose natural warding provided her shielding from her brothers search. Unable to escape the massive horde of demons who had killed her allies in Karak Eicke she would hide herself within the holds deep vaults and then blocked the entrance, and despite her fallen brother Elric would be unable to get inside leaving her locked inside the vault safe from the demons but also unable to escape due to Elric warding her from escaping. Arriving at Eicke it was Elma and Helgi accompanied by dozens of Vyrkul, and nearly a hundred human retainers that would begin Elma's Ritual, and after several days of channeling the summoning completed and an emotionally devastated Valten returned to the world, but so too did Elric and despite attempts to capture Elric the shattered emotional state of Valten led to Valten assisting Elric in escaping. Leonarda Eicke would be born following the work of Elric the fallen titan of whom had discovered that his sister was unable to escape the vault of Karak Eicke and thus needed help from a Magi and in order to bring this about he would rape a commoner from a village just north of the dwarven hold and then killed the women's husband took on his appearance and pretended to be him to stay close to Leonarda. As Arthas and the Scourge made there way into central Middenland it was the fallen titan Elric that met with the scourge leadership and attempted to make an arrangement with them which he hoped would lead to them helping him in releasing Daena from imprisonment. Coming out of hiding in order to summon demons to the side of Arthas he would be set upon by several Titans who were in the area trying to work against Arthas and fighting a battle against them he realized they were going to beat him and thus he turned on his scourge allies using them as a shield and then escaped back into Drakwald Forest. Characteristics Personality History First Middenland-Trolloc War Bharne and Kharne would be sent to the Earth by Khorne in order to gain vengeance for the capture of Khairne by Ulric and in this way they spend years gathering the Trolloc of central germania into a mighty army to lead against the forces of Ulric who controls the Empire of Middenland. Battle of Middenland The Trolloc armies of Bharne, and Kharne attack the capital of Ulric's empire in the form of Middenland and manage to release their mother Khairne but Kharne is killed during the fighting, and while the Trolloc are devestated a shocking moment happens when the son of Ulric in the form of Elric turns on his father and kills him. Elric is forced to flee for his life with the Trolloc as Daena takes control, but despite the crushing victory they had at the Battle of Middenland the Trollocs are able to retreat in good order to the fortress of The Argent Burrow. Battle of Argent Burrow Ulric's brother Taal leads a massive army from his empire of Slovakia into Middenland and at the Battle of the Argent Burrow kills Bharne and recaptures Khairne before she can withdraw into the Fade, and following this the Trolloc are shattered retreating into the Drakwald Forest. Hiding in Karak Eicke Following the death of her father Ulric it was Daena who fled from current day Middenheim as her broken brother was chasing her, and she eventually was taken in by the Dwarves of Karak Eicke whose natural warding provided her shielding from her brothers search. Fall of Karak Eicke Hiding in a Vault Unable to escape the massive horde of demons who had killed her allies in Karak Eicke she would hide herself within the holds deep vaults and then blocked the entrance, and despite her fallen brother Elric would be unable to get inside leaving her locked inside the vault safe from the demons but also unable to escape due to Elric warding her from escaping. Additional Wards Following the wards that were placed by Elric on the vault that held Daena it was the titan Edeltraud that would discover what Elric had done and went to Karak Eicke where she was unable to get Daena out but she would put a curse on the vault that meant that only someone with good intentions for those inside the vault could open the vault, and then she returned to Harad. Birth of Leonarda Leonarda Eicke would be born following the work of Elric the fallen titan of whom had discovered that his sister was unable to escape the vault of Karak Eicke and thus needed help from a Magi and in order to bring this about he would rape a commoner from a village just north of the dwarven hold and then killed the women's husband took on his appearance and pretended to be him to stay close to Leonarda. 'Family Members' Ulric - New.jpg|Ulric - Father|link=Ulric Daena Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Daena - Sister|link=Daena Leonarda Eicke Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Leonarda Eicke - Daughter|link=Leonarda Eicke 'Relationships' Taal.jpg|Taal - Enemy|link=Taal Leonarda Eicke Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Leonarda Eicke - Tool|link=Leonarda Eicke Helgi.jpg|Helgi - Rival|link=Helgi Category:Titan Category:Chaos Category:God Category:People Category:People of Middenland